


A Day in the Life of Harry Potter

by Tianasina



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Humor, Confrontations, Family Issues, Good Draco Malfoy, Humor, Lucius Malfoy's A+ Parenting, M/M, Multi, Protective Remus Lupin, Surprises, Werewolf Remus Lupin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2020-10-12 10:35:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20562887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tianasina/pseuds/Tianasina
Summary: Harry smiled and pushed himself further into the cushions of his sofa. It was his first day off in a month and he was going to enjoy it. If only the Universe agreed with him.





	1. A Day in the Life of Harry Potter

A Day in the life of Harry Potter

Harry smiled and pushed himself further into the cushions of his sofa. It was a shitty old muggle couch from a charity shop down the road. It had patches on it and owl claw marks all over the headrests. However for all it’s flaws it was the most comfortable thing he owned, and aside from the flat, was the first thing he had bought after the war. Yes it was shitty. Yes it was old. Yes he could definitely afford a new couch, but he didn’t want to. He loved the thing.

He closed his eyes and snuggled further into the soft cushion of the couch. It was his day off, he had been working constantly with Auror business the last month. He had been craving this day for the whole month. He knew that he should be spending it with his friends, but he just wanted to nap on the couch for the day. Hermione was off doing something today anyway and Ron had quidditch until 4. So if he wanted to see someone, it was going to wait until much later in the day anyway.

‘This is wonderful…’ he thought to himself as he rolled onto his side and dozed.

If only life was fair to one Harry Potter. I would love to tell you that the boy who lived, the now man who had defeated Voldermort was able to enjoy his day off by spending it on the couch. I would love to say that is what happened. However, life as it were, liked to play with Harry. For just as he felt himself slipping into the wonderful oblivion that was sleep, he heard a rap at his door.

Harry groaned and snuggled further into the couch. Perhaps if he pretended that he wasn’t at home, they would leave. The universe was not that kind to Harry and the knocking continued. It got louder and it became more desperate.

“Alright! Hang on!” he yelled annoyed as he pulled himself from his cushiony heaven. The knocking continued. “I’m coming!” he grumbled loudly.

Harry put on his best scowl and flung the door open. His scowl instantly vanished to a look of shock. Of all of the sights that he expect, the last thing he that he expected was to come face to face with Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape.

“Erm.. hello?” he stammered, his brow raised in confusion.

“Eloquent Potter-” Snape began but was interrupted by a viscous looking Lucius.

“As _lovely _as it would be to stand here and listen to you and Mr.Potter exchange pleasantries.” He shot Snape a look that made Harry want to step back. “We are here for something much more important than that.”

Snape looked as though he was going to say something so Harry intervened. “Just what can I do for you?” Curiosity was hitting him. Just what would either man be doing at his doorstep? He couldn’t think of any reason why either of them would need him. Lucius, after helping the light after his wife had been murdered, had been pardoned and Harry no longer had to deal with going to trials for the mans defence. And Snape, well they had both made it pretty clear that they never wanted to see each other again- even if the hate wasn’t there anymore.

“Your mongrel wolf.” Lucius snapped, breaking Harry from his thoughts. ”Where is he?”

Harry blinked. On one hand his question had been answered, but it raised so many others. “Remus.” He snapped in defence of his friend. “What do you want with him?”

Snape, Harry noted, sent him a scathing glare at his question. “Potter, I do not wish to waste any more time with you than necessary. I ask again. Where is he?” Lucius was getting angrier.

Harry knew he was playing with fire, but he couldn’t help it. He leaned against his doorframe and smiled, almost haughtily. Almost. “Unless you tell me just why you need him, I don’t think it’s all that important. You could just owl him.”

Lucius remained silent. Harry was astonished to see his face begin to turn a shade of red. Harry almost wanted to laugh. This was almost hilarious. He forced his face not to smile as Snape’s glare darkened. “Your mongrel has stolen something and I want it back.” Was the answer he received from the Malfoy Elder.

Harry frowned. Remus stole something? _Remus Lupin stole something? _Harry’s brow rose that statement seemed to play over and over again in his brain. Surely they weren’t talking about the same person here? “Remus Lupin?” he looked at Lucius incredulously.

“Really Potter how you managed to pass Hogwarts continues to astound me. You’re hearing is clearly just as inept as your sight. Yes Remus Lupin.” Snape snapped. All to annoyed with the whole situation.

Harry glared at Snape and bit his tongue from saying something to his former professor- he felt a brief sense of pride, he really was growing up. He looked back a Lucius who was somehow managing to look regal while frazzled and angry all at once- it was a gift really, how he was able to do that.

“Alright.” Harry said suddenly. Coming to a decision. “I’ll take you to Remus. Only because I have to find out what he managed to steal from you Mr. Malfoy.” There was a mirth in his voice, a mirth that, if Snape didn’t know better, sounded suspiciously like the now deceased Dumbledore.

“I do not need you to chaperone me Mr. Potter.” Lucius said thinly.

Harry pulled his keys out of his pocket and moved to close his flats door behind me. “You do if you want to see Remus.” He grinned at the scowling Malfoy.

XXX

Number 12 Grimmauld place was really starting to look like a place that Harry would care to live in. Harry noted as he led the two men to the door. Since letting Remus have the place, the werewolf had been fixing it up- making it liveable. He just wished that they could do something about the portrait of Sirius’ mother.

He heard Snape tsk as though it had only just occurred to him that Remus would be here. He looked back at the two then gestured for them to wait while he raised a hand to the door to knock.

The wait was longer than expected. Harry was used to Remus almost instantly opening the door. It suddenly occurred to him that perhaps Remus wasn’t home. He hadn’t spoken to the man for some time and he probably should have firecalled or sent an owl to let the man know that they were coming.

Snape sent Lucius a look. “I am not leaving until the animal shows himself.” Lucius replied in response to Snape’s silent question.

“Just what has-” the door clicked open before Harry could finish his sentence. Harry turned to see Remus standing at the door.

If Remus noticed the other two he didn’t say anything and instead spoke to Harry. “Harry what-” before he had the chance to speak Remus had Lucius’ wand pressed against his neck.

Harry reached for his wand in defence of his friend and pointed it to the senior Malfoy. “Just what do you think you are doing?!”

Lucius’ eyes were hard. “Where is he?”

Harry faltered. His eyes flickering to Remus. “He?” he echoed.

Remus offered the three a smiled and raised his hands defensively. “Shall we all come in for some tea then?” he stepped back, and headed for the kitchen with Lucius stalking behind him, followed by Snape and finally a very confused Harry.

The house was quiet, Harry noted as they walked to the kitchen. The quiet was pleasant and Harry wondered just how Remus had managed to get the house to that state. The last time he had been there, there had been a screaming portrait shrieking at his every step.

Once they were inside the kitchen Remus went about making everyone tea while Lucius remained stood by him, his wand poised and ready. Snape wet to sit at the table and absently flipped through the paper. Harry chose to sit near Lucius so that he could keep an eye on the man.

The silence in the room was deafening. The only sounds were the kettle and the paper being flicked in a bored manner. Harry glanced at Snape who looked as though he would rather be anywhere else.

“Why are you here Snape?” he said quietly. “I kind of understand Lucius, but what’s your interest in all of this?”

Snape’s eyes flicked to Harry. His eyes were hard, and his thin lips curled into a sneer. “I have less desire to be here than you do Potter. I am here because of my imbecile godson.” He turned his attentions back to the newspaper.

‘Draco?’ Harry though with a frown. He looked over to Remus who was passing cups of tea to Snape and himself. He took the tea with a smile and watched as Remus placed a cup beside the livid Malfoy before taking one of his own and taking the seat closest to the door. ‘What does Draco have to do with this?’

The universe it seems took pity on Harry and took that moment to answer his question. The door to the kitchen opened and in walked a pale, tall and lithe man with a towel over his head, obscuring his face. Harry noted that the obviously younger male was only wearing loose pants.

The male in question shook the towel around his head as though drying his hair. The youth threw the towel off and didn’t even notice as it smacked Lucius in the face. In fact the young man didn’t notice any of them. Harry watched with fascination and horror as a tousled haired Draco Malfoy leaned over from behind Remus and wrapped his arms around the other mans front.

“Rem…” Draco moaned as he, to Harry’s increased horror, began to flutter kisses down the older mans neck. “Who was at the door? Was is another Jehovah? Did you hex them? I have a problem that still needs your attention.” He emphasised this by pushing his crotch up against Remus’ back.

Harry’s eyes widened in horror. A small sound from his side alerted him to the fact that Lucius was suffering much the same as he was.

Remus smiled wistfully and raised a hand to cover Draco’s. The other reached over to his tea and he took a long swig. His eyes closed in bliss and Harry was hard pressed to believe it was the tea making him do that.

“Draco.” He said softly to the man nipping at his neck. “W-We have company.” His face flushed red and he stammered lightly. He then gave attention to his tea as the ministrations stopped.

Draco’s head slowly raised from its position. He flushed at the sight of Snape who was directly across from him, staring at him with a hardly impressed expression. “Uncle Sev…” he sheepishly smiled.

Snape raised a brow at Draco and inclined his head in the direction of Harry and Lucius. Draco followed Snape’s guidance and frowned at the sight of Harry. He opened his mouth to say something- probably ‘Potter’- only to freeze and go a ghastly shade of white as he saw his father.

His hands on Remus clenched and he stood up straight. “F-Father.” Harry almost felt sorry for the younger Malfoy. He looked as though he wanted the earth to swallow him up.

Harry wanted to laugh. He would have, were the sheer horror of the situation not what it as.

Lucius seemed to awaken from whatever spell had overcome him. His face twisted into a spasm of rage. Pure rage. “Draco what do you think you are doing with that- that disgusting filth!” he all but roared raising his wand to attack.

Draco and Remus rose. Draco stood in front of the werewolf defensively. “You won’t hurt him father.”

Harry rose from his position and aimed his wand at Lucius. “Mr. Malfoy, you don’t want to do this.” He tried to placate him.

Snape continued to flip through the paper and drink his tea.

“Mr. Potter this animal has kidnapped and molested my son.” Lucius snapped.

Remus made a sound of protest but it was blocked out by Draco. “He did nothing of the sort _father_!” he stepped forward angrily. “I am her because I want to be! Because I want to be with him.”

“Draco you have no idea what you are talking about, this thing that you have with that creature is an abomination and you are clearly doing for attention or to prove some disgusting point!”

Snape sipped his tea then turned another page. “There’s a sale a flourish and Botts this weekend.”

Remus reached out to touch Draco’s shoulder. The younger Malfoy shook it off s he waved his arms angrily at his father.

“Point? What point could I possibly wish to prove with this father? Is it so hard to believe that I want to be here!?”

Harry shot Remus a sympathetic smile. His friend seemed completely at a loss about the whole thing.

“Draco…” Remus frowned. “Maybe we should all sit down and discuss this calmly?”

“Draco this whole fiasco is a disgrace to the Malfoy name. If your mother-”

“Don’t you dare bring mother into this.” Draco clenched his fists and let out a sound reminiscent of a sob. “Don’t you dare..”

“Dray…” Remus’s hand traced circles on Draco’s shoulder.

Snape looked mournfully at his now empty cup.

“Don’t you touch him!” Lucius was beyond angry. A spell shot from his wand, hitting Remus’ face. A cut slicing the werewolf’s check. Harry snatched the wand from the Elder Malfoy and restrained him while Draco inspected his partners wound.

“Potter Let go of me!”

“Are you okay?” Any normal person would not have been able to hear Draco over the sound of Lucius making a fuss bur Remus did and he smiled at Draco. He raised a hand to the one that was touching his face and inspecting his wound.

Draco suddenly rushed to the pantry and pulled out something. Harry watched as he unwrapped it and passed Remus a piece of chocolate. Any doubts Harry may have had about their relationship was put to rest at the sight of that. Their feelings were obvious from that action alone.

Draco then leaned forwards and rested his forehead against Remus’ he whispered something to the older man before tilting his head and kissing him. An action which caused Lucius to make more of a fuss. Whatever Draco had said caused Remus to leave the room and head upstairs. At the sound of his footsteps heading upstairs Snape rose from the table and followed the wolf up the stairs.

Once Snape had left the room Draco turned to his father and Harry. The expression on his face was dark. “Now you are going to listen father. You are going to listen to every word I say.” Lucius stopped his struggle with Harry and went still. Harry to paused to look at the younger Malfoy.

“I don’t care what you choose to believe,” Draco began, his eyes locking with his father. “but I am going to tell you the truth. I am here because I chose to be. Remus has never forced me to do anything.” A wistful smile took Draco’s face and his hand slid up to touch his neck. “If anything I have been the main instigator in most of this…”

Draco’s action did not go unnoticed by Harry who took a moment to look at the part of neck that Draco was touching. It as purple, covered in bites. If it were not for the way that the younger Malfoy stroked the area so lovingly, Harry would have felt as concerned as Lucius was. He chanced a glanced at the Elder Malfoy whose eyes were locked on his sons neck. His mouth poised to say something, but amazingly he did not, he instead waited for Draco to continue.

“Remus has had a hard life and I want to give him something to live for- and no father before you say anything this isn’t about pity, I want to be with him. If it weren’t for him I may not be standing here talking to you.” He looked up at his father with serious eyes, an untold message passed through those eyes, Harry understood the message clearly and one look into Lucius’ eyes told him that the elder understood as well.

“Now Father, I don’t care what you threaten me with, I don’t care what you try to do, I am not leaving. I am staying here. For the first time in a long time I am happy. When can you say the same thing about yourself.” With that said Draco turned and left. He footsteps were heard going up the stairs.

Harry watched as Lucius sat himself at the table. His hands fell to his lap and he looked off into the distance, at what Harry could only guess. When Lucius made no other action Harry patted the man on the shoulder and moved to make some tea. While he was doing that he continued to send glances over to Lucius who continued to stare into nothingness.

Once the tea was finished Harry made himself and Lucius a cup. He bought the cups over and sat beside the elder.

“If it’s any consolation, he’s a very good person.” Harry offered and received no response.

Snape took that moment to return, followed by Remus who looked a little frazzled. If Harry had to guess, he would think that Snape had given the man a stern talking too. “Draco has informed me that he has spoke to you.” Snape said to Lucius and received no response.

“Harry, I am sorry that you had to be here for this.” Remus gave Harry a smile.

Harry let out a chuckle. “You know me, never a dull moment.”

“Even so I do apologise.” Remus looked down at Lucius. “Drink some tea, you’ll feel better.” He received no answer to his statement. It as almost as though the Malfoy hadn’t even heard him.

Harry looked at the other two men in the room, then looked back at Lucius then Remus, then Lucius. He then said something the surprised even him. “Come on Mr. Malfoy, you can come back to my place and we’ll have some strong drinks.” He took Lucius’ arm and pulled the Malfoy up. What was even more surprising was that Lucius allowed the action.

“I believe that is the most intelligent thing that I have ever heard you say.” Snape moved to the exit.

“I do hope that we can sit down and discuss this.” Remus said following after the three.

Harry felt Lucius tense and spoke before the Malfoy could. “I’ll get some drinks into him. We’ll give him some time.” He looked back at Remus. “How about me and Mr. Malfoy come back in about two or three days?” he heard Lucius make a sound of protest but he ignored it.

Remus nodded and stood in the doorway as the others walked out. “Of course, you’re always welcome here. You all are.”

“Goodbye Remus, we’ll see you later.” Remus nodded and closed the door leaving Harry, Lucius and Snape standing outside.

“Please tell that you have something strong in your home.” Snape looked back at Harry.

Harry smiled. “I have enough.”

With a frown Snape nodded and the three made their way to Harrry’s flat. When they apparated to Harry’s door Harry was struck with how hilarious the whole situation was. On what was supposed to be his day off he instead spends it practically working. It was worth it though, if only for the sight of a speechless Lucius Malfoy.

The universe certainly had a sick sense of humour when it came to the everyday life of Harry Potter.


	2. A Remus and Snape Interlude

A day in the life of Harry Potter

A Remus and Snape interlude

Remus let out a sigh as he stepped into the bedroom he shared with Draco. Sitting on the edge of the bed he looked around. The room was so decidedly _Draco _the bed was lined with silk sheets that Remus had never known he needed until Draco had insisted. The walls were a cool dark grey and matched the simple, but stunning, green rug that Draco had insisted on purchasing.

The wardrobes were mostly Draco’s and Remus found himself smiling at the differences between their clothes. All of Draco’s were prim and neat and so aristocratic that he could almost smell the regal smugness coming from them. Remus had always found it astounding that he still had clothes of his own, yes Draco had been slowly and ‘discreetly’ purchasing him clothing, but mostly everything he had was his own. Draco, amazingly, accepted Remus.

It made Remus smile, just how much the little dragon accepted him. He had never thought that the blond would ever consider a werewolf, especially an older and poor one such as he. But it had happened and he was grateful. He looked over to the wall beside his side of the bed, probably the only part of the room that Draco had let him touch. The expanse of wall was clutter with photo frames. Pictures of their friends, family and at the centre, them. His smile widened at the photo in the very centre of the wall. It was a picture from when they had painted the room.

They had decided to attempt to do it the muggle way, the photo was from when Draco was covered it paint and Remus was spotless. The moving photo had Draco paint a blob of paint on Remus’ nose before leaning forwards to kiss the older mans cheek. The pair looked so happy in the photo and Remus loved to look at it.

‘Lucius would probably have a heart attack if he found out that Draco enjoys physical labour.’ He smirked at the thought.

At the sound of the door clicking Remus looked up to see Snape stepping into the room and close the door behind him. “Hello Severus.” Remus offered the man a small smile.

Snape did not return the smile, if possible his lips tightened. His dark eyes flickered around the room in a way that made Remus suddenly feel self-conscious. Snape seemed to be absorbing all knowledge the room held. Then the piercing eyes glared into his amber.

“How long?” his smooth voice demanded.

Remus was half tempted to lie, but the feeling of a presence at the edge of his mind gave Remus the _gentle _reminder that Snape would know the second that a lie fell from his lips. He resigned to his fate of interrogation and rested his hands in his lap. “It started not long after Lucius brought Draco here during the war.”

Snape’s eyes widened a fraction, not much, but enough for Remus to notice. “How?” The dark haired man asked.

Remus’ mouth tugged up at the memory. “He was so upset at the loss of his mother, I didn’t even have to look at him to feel it. I offered him some chocolate-” a chuckle left Remus at the memory of Draco rising to his full height and responding to the question. “he told me ‘_I don’t want your chocolate or your pity, keep your filthy self away from me wolf.’ _I smiled at him and offered him something I think he needed- a person to listen to him, a shoulder, a friend.”

Snape scoffed, at Remus’ explanation or kind nature, Remus wasn’t sure, probably both. “Something in what I said, it reached him Severus. Days later I was sitting in the kitchen having a late snack- one of Molly’s chocolate cookies.” Remus made a mental note to ask the woman for more of those, they were delicious. He glanced at Snape, who looked less than impressed at his daydreaming about cookies. He fidgeted nervously and mumbled an apology.

“Anyway, it just kind of progressed from there, he would stay in his room all day and then when the others were all asleep, he would venture down and we would talk- I didn’t patronise and mother like Molly, and I didn’t constantly watch him sympathetically like the others, he needed someone to just be there,” Remus made a gesture with his hands. “I did that for him.”

“Friends do not engage in what you and Draco are clearly taking part in.” Snape hissed and Remus could feel the presence probing his mind, demanding to know the truth.

Remus smiled. “You are quite correct Severus. And you will be most displeased to learn that it was Draco, not I, who was the main aggressor in the beginnings of our relationship.” Remus would be lying if he said that he did not enjoy the way Snape flinched at that piece of information.

“After two weeks of meeting at night I went to retire for the evening, only to find him following me to my room.” He noticed Severus frown. “I asked him if he needed anything and he explained that he had been suffering from night terrors.”

“So you took him to your bed?!” Snape’s voice was a growl.

“Of course no Severus.” There was a dangerous tone in Remus’ voice. “I offered him a dreamless sleep potion and to take him back to his room. He, he..” He looked at Snape helplessly. “He didn’t want to go back to the room, apparently his father has intense dreams and is subject to lashing out in his sleep. And he didn’t want to sleep on the sofa in the living room, apparently being alone terrified him. So in the end I offered him my bed and I transfigured a cot on the other side of the room. When I awoke the next morning, I was sharing the tiny cot with a certain young Malfoy.”

Severus eyed him for the longest time before nodding in acceptance to the words. “That does not explain how you ended up bedding my godson wolf.”

At the word ‘wolf’ Remus smiled a toothy grin, as though remembering something. “After it happened several times, I eventually gave up and accepted my fate, sharing my bed became a nightly occurrence- with the exception of the full moon of course. Each night he was stay with me and each morning he would attempt to kiss or otherwise accost me.” There was a lightness in his voice, the memory had become one of his fondest.

“This went on for about three months Severus.” Remus explained, feeling the probing at his mind- Snape was becoming impatient.

“Why would you allow it to occur for three months Lupin!?” Snape snapped in a way that would have made Neville soil himself.

“What could I have done Severus? Draco clearly needed someone, I gave him that support he needed while at the same time putting a halt on what I thought were the childish advances of a coping mechanism- only by the time I realised what was actually happening- the reality of his, and my own, feelings, there was no going back.”

Snape’s eyes narrowed and Remus felt the probing at his mind intensify. He struggled for a few moments before giving in. It was easier to allow Snape access to the memory, and in the end would probably make it easier for him. Remus focused on a specific memory and allowed Snape access to it.

_Remus’s eyes snapped open as he awoke he took in his surroundings, the cold and dark room of Grimmauld place’s basement. He sighed and closed his eyes, his forearm moving to cover his eyes. He hated waking the morning after a full moon, he was always sore, and the basement floor of Grimmauld was cold and hard, which really didn’t help his situation. He shivered and snuggled closer to the warmth at his side. His eyes snapped open as he realised just exactly where he was and just why there shouldn’t be something snuggled warmly at his side. He cautiously sniffed the air and caught the familiar whiff of raspberries that often accompanied Draco. Panic took him and he leaped from his position causing the naked Malfoy to roll across the cold floor._

“_What are you doing Remus? I was comfortable!” Draco grumbled rubbing his eyes and looking up to the startled, and naked, Remus._

“_Draco! What are you doing here!? How did you get down here!? Are you okay!?” Panicked, Remus began an inspection of Draco. Hands touching the youth, checking every inch of him for marks. His eyes scanned every surface of the skin as he prayed to every deity that the youth was unharmed._

_His search was bough to a halt when Draco pushed his hands away and leaned back against the wall. “I wish you touched me this thoroughly every morning.” The blond drawled smiling up at the older man._

“_Draco, this is serious! What are you doing here? Did Mooney- did I hurt you?” Remus continued to scan over Draco. His mind not believing what he was seeing. Draco appeared to be completely unharmed. _

_Draco stretched and that’s when Remus noticed it. On the youths neck were red bites, nips really, that were beginning to turn purple. The skin to Remus’ relief appeared to be unbroken. “Really Remus, it’s alright.” Draco said softly a warm smile taking his face as he looked up at the elder. “I had a night terror last night- I, I tried to stay in our room, I really did.” He looked away sadly and Remus had to suppress an urge to comfort the youth. “I settled instead to sit at the basement door,” he looked away and a redness too his cheeks. “I just wanted to be near you Rem…”_

_The urge to comfort the youth grew stronger and Remus found himself wondering just why the urge was there and growing by the moment. He had always wanted to comfort the boy, but this was different. This was strong. A pulse in his very chest._

“_I snuck in okay, I don’t know why, yes it was stupid. No I don’t regret it.” His grey eyes met with amber. “You were so gentle with me Rem, your wolf, no you, were tender. You didn’t hurt me at all, in fact you…” his cheeks reddened further and he looked away. _

“_Draco…” Remus gave into his nagging urge to comfort and knelt down to touch the younger male. Before he had the chance to touch Draco, his nose picked up a husky scent. It took him a moment before he realised what the smell was. Arousal. He looked down at the boy and his nostrils flared. His eyes widened at the smells that assaulted him. “Draco…” he gasped. “Were you… with… Mooney?”_

“_I was with you.” Draco replied softly, his eyes meeting the elders. “Mooney is you Remus and you didn’t hurt me. You wouldn’t hurt me.”_

‘_Mine.’ The word was gone as quickly as it arrived in his mind. He eyed Draco. Something had happened the previous night. Something serious and Remus did not know if he could protect Draco from the repercussions. _

“_Don’t.” Draco’s voice jumped him from his thoughts. “I chose this, I want you and if last night was any indicator you clearly do as well.” Hands moved to touch his cheeks. “I want you.” Lips brushed against his_

“_Mine.” The word was growled. By Mooney or himself, Remus was unsure._

“_Yours.” Draco agreed and their lips met._

Remus jumped as Snape left his mind. He looked over to see the potions master hunched over and leaning against the door. His eyes were wide and his breath laboured. Remus wanted to say something but decided against it. Snape could figure it out for himself, he had seen the memory after all.

Snape moved and suddenly Remus had a wand aimed at him while a hand clutched at his shirt.

“You touch him as the wolf!?” Snape all but roared. His eyes were calculating and dangerous. Remus would wager he was deciding which way to kill him.

“Yes.” Remus replied simply. As soon as the words left his mouth Remus found himself flung against the wall. “Now Severus-” he gasped.

“How dare you touch him in that way.” Snape raged. “How _dare you-_” his eyes flashed and he moved to cast a spell.

“Uncle Sev.” Draco’s voice cut through the drama.

The two male’s stared at the young Malfoy with wide eyes. “Let him go.” Draco’s voice was thin. He was angry and considering that he had just had to deal with his father, it was a fair assessment to say that he was tired of the drama. When Snape did not let Remus go he repeated the statement.

With a scathing glare Snape released Remus and turned to the Malfoy. “How could you allow this thing to touch you- as a wolf?!”

Draco’s eyes flashed. “He’s not a thing Uncle Sev.” Draco defended his partner. “Remus has punished himself enough without you adding to the guilt. I chose this, and you need to respect my decision.”

“Draco,” Remus took a step forward. “Severus will probably never accept this, he needs the closure and to release the anger-”

“I am not allowing Uncle Sev to beat you to a pulp because you feel he needs to release his rage. There are plenty of other ways he can outlet his rage.” Draco cut his partner off. He looked over to Remus with a frown and stepped towards him. He then proceeded to inspect the elder over with his eyes.

“I’m fine Draco.” Remus reassured with a smile.

“You are a werewolf now…” Snape said quietly glancing at Draco.

The Malfoy shook his head in response, causing Snape to furrow his brow in confusion. “Mooney, _Remus_, has never bitten me as a wolf. We’re not too sure why,” Draco shrugged. “his wolf form likes me and hasn’t, wouldn’t harm me.” Draco smiled haughtily. “You’re such a cute puppy as the wolf.” He patted Remus’ shoulder.

Snape frowned. “Why would he not bite you? You are clearly under some sort of spell and need to be taken to St. Mungo’s immediately-” a growl from Remus stilled him.

“We don’t know why Uncle Sev, but believe me when I say that I’m not under any spell.” He stepped forward to Snape and offered the man a smile that was so alike Remus’ own that it nearly made Snape ill. “You are welcome to look into why he doesn’t attack if you like. But believe me when I say that I am not leaving.”

“I should probably check to on the other two, make sure that they don’t murder each other.” Remus left the room to give the two some privacy. A few moments after he left the room Snape followed and stormed past him down the stairs. Remus smiled at the man and followed behind him.

‘Well this has been an interesting day.’ He thought with a smile.


	3. An Evening in the Life of Harry Potter

An Evening in The Life of Harry Potter

Harry sat at his breakfast table and nibbled on a crumpet. It was one o’clock in the afternoon and Harry had only just woken up some ten minutes ago. He loved being able to sleep in, and considering the past few days that he had, he was damn well entitled to the sleep in. If anyone told him otherwise, he’d hex them to next Sunday.

He looked over to the paper and saw an article about Ron and his latest girlfriend. He wondered if reporters really didn’t have anything else to write about. He reached for his cup of tea and relished in the fact that the papers weren’t writing about him for the moment. Apparently, Ron’s position in the Cannons team warranted twenty-four-hour surveillance. He wondered how Ron felt about the whole thing. Then again, Ron probably enjoyed being in the lime light.

He glanced up at the sound of someone walking into his kitchen. He smiled as a tousle-haired Lucius Malfoy walked to the kettle on the stove top. The man aimed his wand at the kettle and the appliance let out a shrieking whistle as the water boiled. Harry then watched the man prepare himself a cup of tea. If someone had told him years ago, that at some point in his life he would witness the Elder Malfoy being domestic, he would have laughed at them. Actually, he probably still would laugh at them because the mere idea was hilarious, the sight even more so.

After the events at Grimmauld Place, Harry had taken Lucius back to his flat where the two had proceeded to get completely sloshed. Snape had taken his leave as soon as he was able, which had not bothered Harry one bit. He had amazingly enough, enjoyed getting Drunk with Lucius, so much so, that he had taken a few more days off work to continue to do so. His work hadn’t minded one bit and had been happy for him to finally take some time off- Harry knew there would be a tonne of paper work waiting for him though.

He jumped out of his thoughts at the sound of Lucius hissing in pain. He looked up and had to hide a smile as the Elder Malfoy limped to the table. Apparently, the man had hit the corner of the cupboard that tormented Harry so much. It was nice to know that he was not the only one who did that.

“I can see, and hear, you enjoying my pain Mister Potter.” Lucius glared as he set his cup down.

Harry chuckled. “You would laugh at me too.” He said simply.

Lucius’ lips twitched and he took a sip of his tea. “Your friend, Mr. Weasley has certainly made an impression on the quidditch community.” Harry suspected that the man was trying to sway the conversation away from his pain so he went along with it.

“Yeah, it’s a shame he left Robyn though, she was a nice girl. I hope this new one’s alright.” He gestured to the blonde in the photo beside Ron.

Lucius made a sound and went back to drinking his tea. Harry watched him for a few moments before he decided to address the elephant that had been staying in his house for two days. Not that he minded. Lucius was surprisingly good company and Harry found that he was enjoying himself with the man. But there were Elephants that needed addressing, and the longer left, the larger the elephant got.

“So, I’ve organised for us to go to dinner at Grimmauld place tonight.” The drop in temperature was instantaneous. So much so that Harry wondered if the other man had used wandless magic to chill the room for dramatic effect. It would not have surprised him.

“Have you Mister Potter?” Lucius’ words with icy and his lips were thin. Harry almost swore that he could see smoke sneaking out of the other’s mouth and an aura of flames behind the Malfoy. “Why would you feel the need to involve yourself in my personal affairs in such a manner?”

Harry snorted. “Mister Malfoy, you’ve been staying here for two days now.” He sipped his tea. “And while I personally really enjoy getting drunk and playing card games with you, there are things that you need to sort out with your son and Remus.” Lucius opened his mouth to say something and Harry raised his hand to still the man. “I’ll go with you as support- unless you’d like to try and persuade Snape to go with you. No? I didn’t think so. We’re going tonight at six p.m sharp and that’s all I want to hear about it.” He went back to reading his paper.

Harry could feel the imaginary daggers piercing his skin as Lucius glared at him. A smile tugged at his lips. He could hardly feel any care for the others suffering. And when an enchanted paper plane crash landed into his head, he put the fire out and laughed at his singed hair.

xXx

“Mr. Potter, do explain to me just _how_ you managed to convince me to this?” If Harry did not know any better, he would swear that Lucius was whingeing. He turned to face the Elder Malfoy and was saddened that Lucius was not stomping his foot and pouting.

“Because Remus is a nice man and he deserves a chance.” Harry replied simply before setting to the front door and knocking.

Lucius looked up at the sky. The stars were bright, but not as bright as the moon. He narrowed his eyes at the silver disk, it was a few days before full moon, he wondered briefly what kind of mood that his son’s animal would be in. He looked back to Harry who was humming lightly while waiting for the door to be answered. The moonlight flickered off the boy’s hair, illuminating him in a pale glow. The young man held a beautiful innocence that one would not expect from an Auror, let alone a Potter.

As if sensing his eyes, Harry turned and looked at him questioningly. “Everything alright Mister Malfoy?”

“Harry, I-” he stiffened and straightened at the sound of the door opening. His eyes locked with amber.

“Harry, Mr. Malfoy.” Remus smiled and gestured to the inside. “Come in.”

Lucius scowled and a scathing remark was on the tip of his tongue, one look from Harry, however, stilled him. With a thin smile and a nod of his head he followed behind Harry and into the house.

“Draco’s just getting ready,” Remus gestured to the living room. “have a seat, I’m just putting the finishing touches on dinner.” He waited until they were both sitting before he left to continue cooking.

Lucius eyed the shabby sofa that he shared with Harry. He wondered if his son had engaged in _relations_ with the animal on the sofa. He muttered a quick _scourgify _on the sofa and while it assured him that the fabric was clean, the idea was now in his mind and he felt uncomfortable sitting on the fabric. He glanced up to see the young Potter watching him with amused eyes.

“Yes Potter?” he raised his nose and a delicate brow.

Harry shook his head. “You are hilarious.” He chuckled. “Absolutely hilarious.”

“I am honoured to be a source of entertainment to you.” He replied dryly.

Harry chuckled. “You should be, I am a good friend to have. And I enjoy having you around- you’re a good source of entertainment. Especially your bed hair.”

Lucius narrowed his eyes and opened his mouth to reply. “Father, Potter.” The two looked up to see Draco standing in the doorway. Draco glanced between the two, his brow furrowed. He looked as though he wanted to say something, whatever it was though, was left unsaid as Lucius snapped.

“It is rude to stare Draco.”

Draco jumped at his father’s words. He adjusted robes and inclined his head. “Sorry Father. Potter, Father, come to the dining room?”

Harry sighed at both of the Malfoy’s antics. It was going to be a long night.

X

Harry resisted the urge to sigh. They had been sitting at the table for ten minutes. Those ten minutes might as well have been hours. It certainly felt like hours. Draco had ushered them to their seats and sat across from them. Nothing had been said from that point, they had said nothing and Harry had been forced to stare at the old Black portraits that covered the room. He briefly wondered what had happened to Mrs. Black but decided not to say anything- he could always ask Remus later. The sound of the grandfather clock in the corner ticking hit his ears. It was so irritating so drawl. The ticking continued and seemed to get louder in Harry’s ear. He felt his fingers twitching in rhythm with the clock. Tick tock. Tick tock. Tick tock.

“So, Draco,” Harry said, snapping himself away from the clock. “What’s it like working in a room with both Hermione and Snape?” he leaned forward and rested his arms on the table- an action which caused Lucius to send him a look, apparently putting the elbows on the table was one of the man’s pet peeves. He ignored the older man’s stare and continued. “Apprenticing under Snape would be hard enough, but having to work alongside Hermione in your apprenticeship? I don’t envy you.”

Draco’s lips twitched. “It is certainly an experience. Granger is so much like Snape that the two fight on a daily basis, it would be pretty hilarious if I wasn’t so sure that their anger comes from some unresolved sexual tension.” Draco shrugged casually.

Harry’s face turned green and a quick glance at Lucius told him that the Elder Malfoy was feeling similar to himself. “What makes you think _that_?” Harry swallowed in an attempt to hold his bole back.

Draco chuckled. “It sounds disgusting, doesn’t it?” he reached for his wine. “I’m serious though, next time you’re with them, watch them. It’s quite a sight.”

“And here I thought that you spent your time learning complex potions. Not gossiping with Severus and the muggleborn.” Lucius sneered causing Draco to blanch.

Harry glared at Lucius. He knew that the man was an arse, but that was no reason to speak to his son that way. They were there to improve the relationship, not do whatever Lucius thought that he was doing to it! He kicked the Elder Malfoy under the table. His action was unnoticeable to someone watching the pair and it almost seemed as though Lucius did not notice it either. But he did react, a twitch of the finger and an increase in his scowl and Harry caught it.

Before anything else could be said between the father and son Remus walked into the dining room, following behind him were the platters of roast beef, vegetable soups and roast vegetables. Harry felt his mouth water as the scent hit his nose. He watched as the food landed safely onto the table. The food looked absolutely delectable.

“Remus, did you cook this?” Harry asked, his eyes never leaving the glorious food. He heard Lucius chuckle beside him. He tore his eyes away from the food to look at the older man. “What?” he snapped.

“Always thinking with your stomach, Potter.”

Harry scrunched his nose and sent the man a look. “Sorry that I don’t get to eat like this every night!”

“You should spend some time at the manor.” He replied with a sly smile.

Draco’s mouth fell open in a gape.

“Well maybe I should, you’ve spent the last two days raiding my stocks, maybe I should return the favour!” Harry waved his hands to put emphasis on his words.

Remus’ laughter broke them from their verbal argument. At Harry’s questioning expression, Remus waved his hand dismissively. “It’s nothing Harry.” He pulled his chair out and sat beside Draco. “Now to answer your question, yes, I did cook this night’s meal.”

Lucius eyed the food as though trying to discern whether or not it had been poisoned.

“Relax father.” Draco said snidely. “We’ve not poisoned it.”

“_I_ was not the one who suggested such a thing.” He said defensively. “_You _were the one who suggested it.”

Harry sighed. What had he done to deserve this?

Tension filled the room as the two Malfoys glared at each other across the table. Harry was surprised that neither one of the two had spontaneously combusted, there was enough fire between the two for something to happen. He chuckled lightly as he remembered the Aunt Marge incident from years ago.

“How is Auror training going Harry?” Harry was taken from his thoughts and looked over to Remus.

“It’s good.” Harry replied. “It’s a real tiring experience, worth it, but absolutely exhausting.” He looked at the food and wondered when he was going to be able to eat it.

“I’m glad that you’re enjoying yourself.” He smiled as he watched Harry eye the food. He gestured to the platters. “Go ahead.” He laughed as Harry practically leapt at the food.

As Harry was piling food onto his plate he felt eyes on him. He looked over to see Lucius watching him with a raised brow. “Yes?”

“I was unaware that your sustenance was such an issue. Had I known that you were consuming so little food I would have offered us to spend the two days at the manner, you are clearly in need of proper nourishment.” There was a teasing smile on his face.

Harry felt his cheeks redden. “Well sorry if this food looks so amazing. I’m not about to leave it to go to waste!” he gave the Elder Malfoy a lazy smile. “But if you do find yourself with far too much dinner, I’d gladly take it off your hands.”

Draco’s eyes narrowed.

Remus glanced between his partner and their guests. As Draco’s body tensed Remus reached over and placed a comforting hand above his. Draco glanced up at the werewolf and offered the other a weak smile. Remus returned the smile and squeezed his hand.

Harry noticed the two through the corner of their eyes. He felt his lips tug at the sight of them. they were so tender with each other. It was amazing to see Draco behaving in such a way with anyone- Remus he could believe quite easily as being a tender person. But there was something about Draco that he found completely unbelievable.

“Yes Potter?” Draco sneered, having noticed the eyes on him.

Harry smiled. “I was just wondering how you two ended up together.” He glanced at Lucius briefly. “Do you reckon you could tell us?”

Draco bristled. “I don’t see how it’s any of your business Potter-” Remus cleared his throat. Draco glanced over at his lover. Their eyes met and Draco bit his lip nervously. After a few moments, he turned back to Harry. “Fine.” He sighed.

Lucius raised a delicate brow at his son. How did the wolf manage to make his son become a demure, _agreeable_ person? It was hard for him to decide if the change was for the better. On the one hand, it showed that Draco was growing into a mature person, the mature person that he wanted his son to be. On the other hand, Draco was a Malfoy and Malfoy’s did not become complacent, ‘yes men’ not even to their spouses.

He noticed that Draco was ready to start talking so he bit back any snide remarks that were on the tip of his tongue. He wondered if it was Potter’s influence, the fact that he was able to spend so much time within their presence without making any scathing comments.

“Father.” Draco began gaining his father’s attention. “It started, it started during the war. When we were staying here.”

Lucius gripped the arm of his chair, his lips tightened. “While we were fighting a war, _you _were engaging in relations with that _creature_?”

Remus, to his credit, did not flinch at Lucius’ words.

“Lucius.” Harry hissed under his breath. The older male glared at Harry through the corner of his eyes before looking back to his son.

“_Don’t _call him that.” Draco snapped and Remus squeezed his hand again. “Remus offered me something that I needed, a friend.” He sent Remus a sly smile. “It wasn’t Remus who initiated any of this father,” he held his head up high and locked eyes with his father. “I started this and I have no intention of ending it.”

Harry looked at Lucius with worried eyes, his hand fingered the wand in his pocket. He waited for the Malfoy senior to start blasting curses across the table. He was pleasantly surprised when it didn’t happen. Instead Lucius chose to speak, which could potentially be as bad as throwing curses.

“What do you plan to do with the rest of your life?” Lucius’ voice was even, strangely calm.

Remus placed some food onto his plate and Harry slowly started to eat his.

“I plan to finish my apprenticeship then go into private brewing.” He rubbed a thumb against Remus’ hand. “We plan to finish fixing this place, make something of it-”

Harry made a humming sound and gestured for them to look at him while he hastily chewed his food. “That’s what I wanted to ask. What did you do to Mrs. Black?”

Remus laughed and choked on his food at the same time.

Draco leaned back in his chair with a lazy smile. “Ever heard of turpentine? Wonderful muggle invention.”

Harry’s mouth hung open as he processed the words. Draco had used a muggle invention to murder Mrs. Black. A _muggle _chemical. The irony was almost too much for him. He laughed with Remus.

“Draco.” Lucius said impatiently, cutting through the laughter.

Draco coughed out of his laughter and cleared his throat. “Anyway, as I was saying. I shall finish my apprenticeship, fix this house up and then.. who knows?” he sent Remus a sideways glance. “Perhaps we’ll travel, spend some time together… children…” he finished quietly, sending a small smile to Remus.

“I hardly think that children are a viable option to you Draco.” Lucius snapped.

Remus’ eyes flashed.

“Lucius!” Harry gasped.

“Yes, Mister Potter?” he asked with a haughty expression. “How do you suggest that they have said child? Where would the foetus gestate?”

“There are other ways!” Harry snapped. “There’s a lot of children who were orphaned after the war, they could easily adopt.”

“Harry what you fail to understand is that Mr. Lupin is, in fact, a dangerous animal and there would be no orphanage that would allow him custody of the child.” Gone was the Lucius that Harry had gotten to know over the past two days, this Lucius reminded him of when he had first met the Elder Malfoy.

Draco seemed to stiffen and close in on himself. Remus looked at his lover with concerned eyes.

Harry gripped the arm of his chair tightly. He inched closer to Lucius and glowered at the other man. He opened his mouth to unleash an explosion of insults at the other male when he was halted by the sound of Remus clearing his throat. As all eyes fell to him, Remus closed his eyes and sighed heavily.

“Draco would you like to show Harry the remains of Mrs. Black?” he sent Draco a pointed look.

Draco eyed Remus for a few moments before nodding. He leaned forward and brushed his lips against his lovers before rising from his seat. He looked over at Harry and shrugged his shoulder towards the door. “Come on Potter.” Harry opened his mouth to protest, he stopped however at the expression on Draco’s face.

“Okay.” He nodded and followed after the Malfoy.

Once they were out of the room he rounded on Draco. “Are you seriously okay with them being alone? Aren’t you concerned about what they are going to do? Or _say_?”

Draco looked at Harry with a raised brow. “We’re going to listen Potter, believe it or not, I am more concerned for my father than I am for Remus.” He reached into his pocket and pulled out a set of extendable ears. “Shall we?”

X

“What-” Lucius began but was cut off.

“Mr. Malfoy, I have been patient. I have been respectful. I have been nothing but kind to you.” Something flashed in his eyes. “I have done it all for Draco, because despite everything that you done he still loves you. He wants you to approve of him.”

“How could I possibly approve of this _thing_ that he has with you?” Lucius countered. “It is an affront to his family name.”

Remus let out a growl. “I do not care how you feel. You _will _respect Draco’s decision.” Golden eyes locked with steel.

“And why should I do that?” Lucius asked stiffly. Harry had to give the man credit, it wasn’t every day that someone stood up to Remus this close to full moon.

X

It was some fifteen minutes later when Lucius Malfoy left the dining room and found Draco showing Harry the remains of Mrs. Black. “Potter.” He caught the boy’s attention.

“Yes?” Harry scanned the Malfoy and as pleased when he could see no visible wounds.

“Please wait for me at the front door.” Harry almost protested but the almost pleading expression of Lucius’ caused him to nod and leave the room. When he reached the front door he found Remus standing there.

“How did you do?” he asked.

Remus smiled. “They’re talking. That says something.”

“He damn well should be talking to Draco. Especially after you chewed him out.” Harry chuckled.

“I would not let him know that you were listening in on the conversation.” Remus quipped and when Harry sent him a questioning look he tapped his nose. “I know you were there.” He smiled in a way that reminded Harry of Sirius.

Harry tried to find his words. No words would come. Not that it mattered anyway as Lucius, followed by Draco. Stepped into the hallway. “It is time for us to leave, Harry.” He offered Remus a small nod before turning to his son. “Good evening Draco. I shall see you this weekend.” With one last glance at Remus, he left.

Harry scratched his head and stared at the door. “Never a dull moment.” He glanced at Remus and Draco. “Thanks for dinner.”

Remus smiled. “Anytime.”

Waving at the pair he walked out of the door and nearly crashed into Lucius.

“Watch where you are going Potter.” Lucius snapped.

Harry wanted to snap back, but he instead smiled knowingly. “Are you cranky because you got in trouble with Remus? It’s okay, you can tell me, he’s pretty scary, isn’t he?”

“You have no idea what you are talking about Potter.”

“Oh?” Harry said coyly. “Enlighten me then?” he linked arms with the older man. “Drinks at the manor?”

Lucius smiled and they apparated away.


End file.
